The provision of effective current sources in integrated circuits is complicated by processing restrictions inherent in circuit construction. Switched capacitor circuits, however, can provide a current source which is compatible with integrated circuit processing. An example of a switched capacitor circuit is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,357 which utilizes a pair of FET capacitors, charged and discharged on alternate half cycles of a reference frequency to produce a DC current source. Typically, circuits of this type employ linear capacitors which, due to variations in threshold voltage, result in alterations in the produced current. Further, these capacitors often provide a restricted range of the charge and discharge levels.